The Powerpuff Girls' Nightmare Before Halloween
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are spending Halloween this year in a mysterious place known as Halloween Town and so far they can't think of a way to get home. As they run into something strange in their town, they have a candy eating holiday
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: RP I did with my friend, _AnnaleaseTurner, _last month in early August. We did Powerpuff Girl RP's for a while and decided to make up our own little story after doing a few episodes together. Such as _Telephonies_, _Octi-Evil, The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure, _and _Monkey See Doggy Do_. We then decided to do something a little of our own and did a crossover with the Powerpuff Girls and The Nightmare Before Christmas. We're not done, but since we haven't touched this one in a while and Halloween won't be that far away, here's our crossover story I did the story on. We only own our OC's, let's let you meet them.**

**Sakura Utonium- The elder and biological daughter of Professor Utonium. She was born before the Girls were created and was sent away from her father a while and came back to Townsville. She had hated HIM for a while, but the two started to bond and get close with each other. She and HIM are also now the adoptive parents of the Rowdyruff Boys.**

**Kenny- A childhood friend of Sakura's who loves the Girls like his own little sisters and usually acts like a big brother to them due to his relationship with Sakura. He is a nice boy and usually not afraid to get in touch with his feminine side, mostly because of growing up with Sakura and the Girls. He is currently single and loves Halloween more than any other holiday of the year. **

**Well that's about it for now. _AnnaleaseTurner _everyone else belongs to either Craig McCracken or Tim Burton. Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

A while later after a rainy day adventure, it neared a special time where people could dress up without being so worried about anyone judging them. This day was Halloween, but this was a couple of days before it. A group of people were walking through the woods, wondering how they had gotten so lost. These were: Sakura, Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom Utonium, Him and Kenny.

Blossom was floating close to Sakura. "We shouldn't have been able to get lost!" she says.

Sakura, who was wearing a one-shouldered top and a skirt with flat shoes. "I'm sure we'll find the way out soon..." she says.

Buttercup looked annoyed and was lying on Kenny's head like a doll would. "Yeah, right..." she mutters.

Kenny was wearing his favorite jacket, but had a Jack-o-Lantern in the center for the upcoming Halloween festivities. "Come along now, I used to get lost all the time when I'd go shopping with my mom... It was scarier than this."

Bubbles whimpered at that.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "Don't worry, once we find the boys we can find the way out..." she tries to soothe.

"Sorry..." Kenny felt guilty for making Bubbles cry.

Sakura looked around. She looked at Him then. "Do you know where the boys are?" she asks him, maybe he could sense them. She reached out and pulled Bubbles to her holding her gently.

"I feel they're close, but I don't see them..." Him pondered.

Buttercup pointed to a ring of weird-looking trees. "Hey, look at that, cool!" she announces.

There were snapping twigs heard as there were choos in the air, like the Powerpuff flight choos. There came a dark figure in a trench coat with twigged arms. "I'm going to eat your souls!" it threatened.

Bubbles screamed out, nearly crying. Blossom yelled and clung to Sakura. Buttercup gave a short scream, but laughed. Kenny laughed a little too, he didn't seem afraid.

Sakura held Bubbles soothingly and also held Blossom, both with one arm and pulled at the trench coat. "No one frightens my sisters! And i bet you took my Boys!" she growls, like a mother wolf almost.

"Gooo back!" the creature demanded, coming forward and it tripped over a root. The coat and hat fell to show Brick, Boomer, and Butch.

"Oops..." Boomer muttered, nervously.

"BOYS!" Him glanced at them with his claws on his hips.

Blossom glared at the boys.

Sakura tutted. "Boys, i don't care if you scare me, but don't scare the Girls..." she says.

Buttercup laughed. "I wasn't scared." she says, cockily.

Butch shuddered with anticipation and want for fighting.

Brick crossed his arms. "Shut up!" he huffs.

"Duh, sorry Girls!" Boomer apologized properly, with his eyes slightly crossed.

"That wasn't very nice, you should ALL say sorry." Bubbles glared, but smiled at Boomer for actually saying sorry for his wrong-doing.

"Now, now, it IS Halloween, the time of tricks and treats... Boys will be boys, I suppose." Him consoled.

Blossom gave a tiny smile to Boomer and broke free of Sakura's hold.

"Good boy, Boomer..." Sakura praises. She then raised an eyebrow at the other two.

Butch pouted a little, a bit angry. "Sorry Girls, sorry Mom..." he mutters.

Brick scowled. "Sorry, girls..." he huffs, not going to apologize to the woman he as beginning to think of as his mother.

"That's better." Him gently smiled at his adoptive sons.

Blossom giggled slightly. "Thanks, Brick..." she says and flew after Sakura.

Brick scoffed and looked away.

"Thanks Boomer." Bubbles smiled sheepishly at the blue Rowdyruff Boy and giggled.

Buttercup flew to the weird circle of trees. "Hey, look, a pumpkin!" she announces.

Boomer blushed a little, then heard Buttercup. "Awesome! I love pumpkin pie!" he charged toward the tree, trying to eat it.

"Boomer, don't eat the tree!" Sakura calls running to follow them.

Bubbles held Boomer back. "No, Boomer! It's a niiiice tree, a VERY NICE TREEEE!"

* * *

Butch ran to follow them, he loved going fast. Kenny came closer to see the tree and saw the other trees had pictures on them like a Valentine's Day heart, a St. Patrick's Day shamrock, a Thanksgiving turkey, and more.

Buttercup suddenly opened the door. "It's a door!" she calls.

Him came to look too. "A tree with a doorknob on it... I wonder what it leads to?"

"Wait!" Kenny cried. "What if this is a Halloween tree that leads into a mythological town that only leads to a town that celebrates nothing but Halloween and everyone is like a costume, but a living skeleton, witch, or ghost or anything with three sneaky children who are the town's best trick or treaters and work for the villain!?"

"Kenny, if we weren't listening to your rambling, we'd be halfway through this door by now." Him told him.

"Oh, okay, let's just go then." Kenny shrugged.

"Oh, Kenny, you don't know how right you are!" the narrator spoke up as they went inside the mysterious door.

Sakura tripped over a tree root, falling down into the blackness. "Ah!" she yelps, spinning as she fell.

"Uh-oh..." Blossom says.

Buttercup grabbed Blossom's and Butch's arms. "Yahoo!" she shouts as she pulls them in.

"Yeah!" Butch howls.

"Oh, dear, we better help them!" Bubbles cried. "Come on Boomer, give me your hand." she took his hand.

Boomer turned bright red, then leaped in with the Girls, Sakura, with Brick and Butch.

Brick scoffed and jumped in. "Later, losers!" he calls to Kenny and his 'Father'.

Kenny and Him blinked. Kenny went over and followed everyone inside. Him was pondering whether to go in or not, he had to save his girl and his children, but it looked too dangerous even for himself. "This looks unsafe..."

The portal sucked Him in suddenly, it didn't like people who were like cowards when faced with entering it.

Sakura groaned as she landed. She blinked slowly and bit her lip as she looked around. She winced as something sharp pierced them. She blinked and felt her face, then felt her hair. "Spiky pigtailsss?" she asks, her voice soft and hissing slightly. Her eyes widened.

Blossom screamed slightly and she, Butch and Buttercup fell on Sakura. She was dressed in a darker pink witch outfit. Buttercup was scaly and her eyes were like a snake's. Butch was like a spiky hedgehog and shuddered as he wanted to run. Brick was in a suit, cape and had fangs. He was paler and his eyes were more of a blood-red. Boomer and Bubbles fell in and they were different too. Bubbles now dressed like an icy blue bunny with some patches and Boomer was like a court jester with black and blue Harlequin designs. Him screamed and he floated out, looking more like a devil than his true form.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wow, you look awesssssssome..." Buttercup hisses to her eldest sister.

Blossom looked at everyone and then at where they were. They were at a hill with graves that led to a gate that seemed to lead to a courtyard. Sakura turned to go to Him, flying to him. Her outfit had become rather tatty and was quite revealing showing snowy white skin both her eyes were red. Brick licked his lips, staring at the Bubbles Bunny. Boomer held Bubbles close to him for protection, seeing Brick look hungry for Bubbles. Brick scowled at Boomer. He bared his fangs at them. Butch suddenly ran ahead faster than usual. His eyes were black with red spots in the middle and had sharp teeth.

Kenny floated toward them, he appeared to had been a ghost. He looked at his translucent hand and at them and saw some townspeople. "HA! I told you!"

A tune started to play.

"This sounds catchy..." Him heard the incoming tune.

Sakura clung onto Him. She gave a laugh similar to Him's. She had to admit it was too. "Boyssss and Girlsss of every age..." she hisses.

"Wouldn't you like to see something strange?" Him added, laughing a bit.

Blossom looked around.

"Blossom, where are we?" Bubbles wondered.

Blossom shushed her a moment and looked at Sakura and Him.

Sakura smiled, showing her cute little fangs. "Come with ussss and you will ssee..." she adds, singing slightly to the tune.

"This our town of Halloween." Him added in the song.

"Let me settle this with my-" Boomer took something out his pocket. "...Balls..." he then randomly started to juggle.

Brick smirked. "Baby." he says to Boomer.

Kenny floated along and looked around the new town they were in. It was quite unusual, but amazing for him since Halloween is his favorite holiday. "That's enough you two, we better go look for help." Kenny floated in front of them, looking beyond as there were people around to work for Halloween coming soon.

Sakura pouted and hissed sticking her tongue out at Kenny. She however followed, floating along. Kenny rolled his eyes at her and kept following along. Sakura pouted a little.

"That was awesome!" Butch calls from the ground.

"Must be Halloween Town!" Blossom says.

Butch got up and plowed down the fence. Buttercup slid along, a snake's tail her new feet.

"What makes you say this is Halloween Town?" Boomer asked the pink puff, as she was next to the sign that said: Welcome to Halloween Town.

Blossom pointed to the sign.

Bubbles looked out and saw a skeleton. "Excuse me, Mr. Bony Man! Can you help us!?" she called out.

The skeleton looked at her. "Oh, hello little rabbit, where did you come from?" he asks, reaching to pick her up.

"My family and I got lost," Bubbles pouted a little. "Somehow we came in here... We came from a tree in the middle of nowhere in Townsville..."

Butch sped around the skeleton and Bubbles. Brick tried it out and turned into a bat and landed on Boomer's head.

The Skeleton looked shocked. He gently put Bubbles down. "Townsville, never heard of it!" he says, cheerfully.

Buttercup slithered fast to the Skeleton. "Don't touch her, and who are you?" she asks.

"I am Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King!" the skeleton announces.

"You got pumpkins?" Boomer asked him, once the skeleton spoke to Bubbles. "Ow, not so hard, Brick!"

Brick's laugh as a bat sounded squeaky.

Jack gave a scary grin, though to him that was normal. "Of course, we have Pumpkins..." he says.

"Hello, Jack." Kenny greeted, coming for the skeleton man. "Whoa, never met a talking skeleton before... Except that prank in middle school during biology class."

Sakura looked at Kenny and laughed slightly. She then looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow. Her hair moved mysteriously, as there was no wind, and was lighter than normal. "I hope we don't run into the Boogie man..." she mutters to Him.

"Oh, Saku, there's no boogie man..." Kenny chuckled a little.

"Oh, yes there is!" Bubbles told him, her voice shaking slightly from memories.

Sakura nodded, agreeing with Bubbles.

Jack then looked at Him, squinting his eye sockets. "Do I know you?" he asks.

"You seem familiar... But I don't know if we've met or not..." Him felt mysterious around Jack as well.

Jack shrugged.

"The Pumpkin King?" Blossom asks, stunned. "The Master of Fright?"

"You know this guy?" Boomer asked Blossom.

"Shut up, stupid..." Brick mutters, turning back to normal to squish his brother.

Jack shrugged. "Yes, I am... I am the King of Halloween." he says, to Blossom.

"I read about him..." Blossom tells Boomer.

Jack then looked at Sakura, next to Him. He suddenly remember where he knew Him from. "You got a new proxy-girl?" he asks Him. He had seen him in a bar that was filled with the inhuman people usually.

"I guess you could say that..." Him shrugged, but smiled at Sakura. "Her friend seems to have turned into a ghost and these are her sisters, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Skellington!" Bubbles beamed.

"AUGH!" Boomer called out and fell on the ground with Brick on top of him.

Skaura raised her eyebrow and then smiled back. "And these are Boomer, Brick, and Butch..." she says, and went to pick up Boomer, taking Brick off him. She also picked up Butch to stop him.

Blossom smiled at Jack.

Jack grinned. "Well it's a pleasure to greet you all to Halloween Town... May your stay be filled with screams and frights," he says. He then looked at Sakura with the boys. "Are they your kids?" he asks Him.

"More or less, they are," Him told Jack as Sakura tended to the Boys.

"I don't want frights..." Bubbles whimpered.

Jack looked at Bubbles. "I'll try to keep them to a minimum around you then, Bunny..." he says.

"Thank you, Mr. Skeleton!" Bubbles chirped.

Jack chuckled, Bubbles could seemingly charm anyone into liking her.

Boomer stood up and dusted himself clean, sticking his tongue out at Brick and Butch for getting into trouble.

Butch growled "Stop it, Mom!" he complains.

Brick glared at Sakura. "Mom, you ruin the fun," he says harshly. "I hate you when you do that!" he yells.

Sakura looked hurt at what Brick had said.

"I agree..." Butch mutters.

Brick smirked at Sakura. Buttercup smacked the back of Butch's head as Blossom did the same to Brick. Boomer laughed a little to see his brothers hurt instead of him for a change.

"Oh, dear..." Him held Sakura, seeing how hurt she seemed.

Sakura hugged Him. Weirdly a single tear of blood came from her eye.

Butch and Brick rubbed their heads. "Sorry, Mom..." Butch says.

"Dummies..." Buttercup says.

"Well, shall I show you to a place you can rest?" Jack asked.

Blossom looked at Sakura. "Maybe you and Him should take a walk?" she suggests, not wanting to intrude on a fragile moment.

"You six get settled, we'll do some sight-seeing." Him told the Boys and Girls.

Bubbles took Jack's hand as they were on their way.

Jack carefully scooped all six children into his arms. "Come on then" he says cheerfully. He took them to the place where they would all be staying. "You too, Mr. Ghost-Boy." he tells Kenny.

Butch and Brick protested, but allowed Jack to walk off with them.

"Being held by a sssskeleton... Cool!" Buttercup mutters happily.

Blossom giggled amused at Jack's strength.

"Come on, Kenny!" Bubbles cheered.

Kenny smiled and followed them to a new location.

* * *

Sakura wiped away the tear. "Why does Brick hate me?" she whispers when the others had all left.

Him frowned and wiped her tear with his claw. "You know how stubborn he can be..." he whispered to her. "It's probably just a phase..."

"Come on, let's walk." Him held out his claw for her.

Sakura took his claw and allowed him to lead her away on a walk. Him took her hand and they walked along a path as there were winds blowing their hair and they wondered who was there with mysterious voices and a shadow in the moon at night to fill their dreams to the brim with fright. Sakura seemed at ease as she walked in this scary, weird town. Though she looked slightly sad. She cheered up a tiny bit as she saw the large moon. Him smiled and stopped to look at the moon with her.

"Don't you jussst wishhh that you could join the moon..." she whispers. Her voice was light and airy but with a slight hiss.

"All the time.." Him sighed, happily.

Sakura moved closer to Him. She seemed no longer human other than her feelings and personality.

"What are you anyway?" Him tilted his head at Sakura, wondering what Halloween Town transformed her into.

"I don't know... Princessss of evil?" the girl suggests, smiling slightly. The moon and Him making her feel better. "Inhuman whatever i am" she says softly. She gave a purr as she cuddled up to Him.

"I'm just glad we're doing this together." Him held her. "I just hope we can make it back home okay."

"I love you, Him..." Sakura tells him, settling into his hold. "And i'm sssure we will..." she says.

"Will what?" a high-pitched voice asks them, suddenly.

"Go home," Him answered simply, then noticed that voice didn't come from himself or Sakura. "Wait, who said that?"

Sakura looked down and saw a little girl in a witch costume and mask. "Oh, hello..." she says softly.

The little girl seemed to smile. "I'm Shock," she says, "Me and my friends know someone who could help ya." she then adds.

Him looked down to see her. "Do you now?" he asked with a grin plastered on his face.

Sakura looked at the girl. "Really?" she asks. She gently got out of Him's hold and crouched down to talk to the girl.

Shock didn't seem scared but nodded. "Yeah! We can take ya to him." she says. She was a little put off by Sakura's reactions but a small part was curious about her.

"Why, thank you, my dear." Him smiled. He just found her too adorable for words.

Sakura smiled and sorted the girl's hat out for her. "Okay, sweetie..." she says, hissing slightly.

Shock took Sakura's hand. "This way." she says, she gestured for Him to follow too.

Him followed, feeling curious of why the little girl was alone, but just followed and looked around the strange and unfamiliar sights of Halloween Town. Sakura got up and followed, still holding the girl's hand.

"Lock, Barrel!" Shock calls.

There was a little boy in a Devil mask who came out first. "What?" he asks.

Him saw the little devil boy.

The other boy in a skeleton costume fell down on the ground, but stood up next to the other boy. "What's up, Shock?"

Sakura looked at them all. She whispered something to Him. "The little one looks similar to you right now..." she whispers. She smiled at them. "How adorably frightful." she tells them.

"They're looking for a way to get home... I thought we should take them to Oogie." Shock says sounding innocent, though her friends knew she wasn't.

Lock grinned behind his mask. "Oh yeah, he'll help them out!" he says.

Him giggled at Lock and awaited some help from the kind child strangers.

"Oh, I dunno guys... Mr. Oogie Boogie might scare 'em or hurt-..." Barrel said, nervously and rather foolishly.

Lock nudged Barrel. "Don't be silly, I'm sure Mr Oogie wouldn't do that." he says.

Shock smiled. "We travel in a bathtub, is that okay?" she asks the two adults.

Sakura smiled. "I'm sssure we can manage with that" she tells them.

"And people say I'm strange, but okie dokie!" Him glanced at the tub, but went along with it anyway.

Barrel helped Sakura and Him inside to get them nice and comfortable. Lock jumped in too, more towards the front. Shock jumped in and to keep the woman sweet sat in Sakura's lap.

Sakura blinked but smiled a little. This little girl was cute. "You float on a pink cloud..." she teases the person she loved.

Barrel sat beside Him as they went off.

* * *

"Now, who is this Boogie man?" Him wondered which made the trio snicker eerily, but innocently as they were children.

"He's the grooviest person in town." Lock says.

Shock giggled, still tickled by the fact Him unknowingly commented a bit of Oogie's song. Sakura looked at the scenery, absently playing with a strand of Shock's hair, and her other hand found its way to ruffle Barrel's hair.

"You're pretty..." Barrel grinned cheekily at Sakura.

"Sorry, little one, but she's mine." Him gently teased the goblin boy. He then paid attention to the words of 'Mr. Boogie' as the children called him. Hopefully whoever he was could help them out.

Sakura chuckled. "I am Him's..." she tells Barrell. "But i could be your friend." she says to the boy.

Lock was in a tirade about Oogie Boogie. Shock found herself relaxing. Was this what it was like to have a mother?

Barrel looked at Shock. "I don't remember." he then smiled brightly at Sakura.

Him looked down to see the tub moving, he just had to wonder how it was working. Lock stopped and listened carefully. If it was one thing they all needed, even if they didn't show it, a mother. Shock settled into Sakura's stroking. She'd still take them to Oogie though. Sakura hummed slightly, doing a tune that was familiar a little to the children. Barrel nuzzled up against Sakura as she tuned. Him looked around and saw some zombies they passed like regular townspeople. this was much more exciting than old Townsville. Lock moved closer a little bit but did no more than that. Sakura blinked slowly but smiled softly and stroked Barrell's hair too. She loved children and when needed she would 'play' mommy. Shock looked at Him as she was settled. He looked kinda like a lady but he seemed cool enough.

"So what's Townsville?" Barrel wondered.

"Townsville is the city where all of us who came here live... It's a hive of bustling, happy people and villains in one, pretty large, community." Sakura says quietly.

Shock blinked. She then noticed that they were heading to the tree bridge and smiled a little. Barrel looked too and smiled wickedly.

"Oh, is this where Boogie lives?" Him wondered as they got closer to their final stop.

Lock nodded. "Yeah." he says. He then made the bathtub speed up a bit.

Shock was kind of torn, though she didn't show it, she wanted to do good for Oogie but she also hoped that Sakura wouldn't be hurt. Sakura continued fussing the two children who would let her, and only stopped when they reached their destination.

"We're heeeeere..." Barrel said rather scarily.

Him looked around as they stopped. Sakura looked too. She raised a pale blonde eyebrow. Lock jumped out and so did Shock. They took Sakura's hands and helped her out. They didn't let go for a while though.

Barrel helped Him out a little. He giggled as he went to Lock and Shock. "Shall we let them go then?"

"We brought 'em to see Oogie, as he could 'Help' them." Lock says.

Shock nodded, for once being quiet as she agreed with Lock. Sakura followed as they pulled her along. She smiled gently at Him.

"Come with us, kind strangers." Barrel urged.

"We're coming, we're coming." Him chuckled a little.

"Mr. Oogie is down there..." Lock says, as he led them to a weird-looking pipe. "Ladies first..." he says and then helped get Sakura into the pipe and pushed her down first.

Shock glared at her friend "Not so hard..." she scolds him.

Sakura yelped as she was pushed, luckily she floated a little so her landing was softer. She then looked around.

"Come this way!" Barrel urged the two adults, but sensing a trust in them. He almost felt guilty for doing this.

Shock winced at one point expecting Sakura to have landed hard. Lock did feel guilty too but he had to do it. He took Him's other claw prepared to shove him down as well. Sakura had landed on a table in the middle of what looked like a massive roulette wheel.

* * *

"What do we have here?" a rather happy, groovy kinda asked. He picked her up quickly and smirked as she screamed. "A lovely new playmate, how choice, how rare." the creature who could only be Oogie Boogie said. He spun around with her and used some chain to strap her up. "Stay here, doll!" he announces and placed her down on one of the dark-colored floor panels.

Him came and looked in excitement, then got angry. "LET HER GO, YOU BEAST!" he roared in his evil voice.

That scared Barrel and made him rush over to Lock and Shock.

Lock and Shock clung together with Barrell. "He's scarier than Oogie..." Shock whimpered slightly.

Sakura glared up at Oogie.

Oogie laughed evilly and lassoed Him with some spare chain. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A devil and a Proxy-girl? That's funny and fabulous, no fear." Oogie says to a tune. He spun Him around to wrap the chain around him.

Barrel shivered in the middle between the devil boy and witch girl.

"Release her now or you shall face the dire consequences," Him threatened the Boogie Man. "Our children will want us back, now come to your senses!"

"You're Jokin', you're jokin', i can't believe my ears, both of you together? Best laugh i've had in years!" Oogie sings. He fastened the chain around Him, after all he didn't know who Him really was and what he could do.

Sakura looked worried at Him, but she knew he would go and fetch the boys, her sisters and Kenny if needed.

"What are you going to do?" Him stepped back, anxiously.

Oogie danced about and sung about making snake and spider stew, with a slice of one or both of them. He pushed Him to sit down and hung Sakura on a hook. Him looked up to Sakura in dismay, hoping she would be alright. He glanced back at the tricky children, not seeming fond of them for what they had done to himself and Sakura for being with that Oogie Boogie man. Oogie rubbed his pointed hands together, looking forwards to turning at least one of them into snake and spider stew.

"We better run, i don't wanna get in trouble." Lock mutters.

"Me first! Me first!" Barrel tried to run to catch up with them.

Lock ran ahead first following Barrell.

"Sorry, Miss Sakura..." Shock whispers and ran after her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack brought them to a cozy, though slightly dingy looking place.

"You want us to stay here? OUCH!" Brick asks and then yells.

Blossom had smacked him again. Buttercup shrugged.

Butch shuddered "Come on, let me down!" he says excitedly.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea..." Bubbles sounded nervous.

"Is there enough room for everyone?" Boomer asked.

"Don't worry, those who want to share rooms can." Jack tells them.

"I'm having my own room..." Brick says.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "I'll stay with Bubbles..." she says.

Butch shrugged. "Anywhere, as long as I can run..." he says.

"I'll try my own room." Buttercup says, her voice polite.

"I'll stay wherever." Boomer shrugged.

"What about me?" Kenny wondered.

Jack looked at Kenny. "You can stay there too." he says.

"Oh, really?" Kenny asked with a smile.

Jack nodded. "I'll show you all to rooms." he says.

Bubbles looked around, cupping her mouth.

Blossom held Bubbles' hand. "I'll protect you." she says.

"Okay, Blossom..." Bubbles sighed, still a little nervous.

Everyone followed Jack that night. Blossom followed Jack, holding Bubbles' hand. Brick clung to the roof in the room he chose. Butch nodded to Kenny, he then ran after Jack.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Ssssstupid boyssss..." she mutters.

* * *

Everyone was shown to a room. Blossom and Bubbles' was the nicest and least creepy. After showing everyone their rooms, Jack had to go. Jack was walking to the bridge tree. Lock closed his eyes as he ran. Shock flinched and ran too. Barrel tried to keep up with his friends and he was terribly scared. He felt guilty for letting the nicest woman he had met get into danger and he was scared of what Him might do, and pretty much, basically afraid of Oogie.

Kenny was floating along with him. He couldn't sleep quite yet, so he decided to get to know the walking skeleton better. "You remind me of this kid I had an art class with."

Jack smiled at Kenny. "That's nice..." he says, he then noticed the three troublesome children. "What are you three running from?" he asks, frowning.

Kenny smiled back, then noticed the children.

Lock stopped just short of Jack. "Nothing, sir." he says.

Shock managed to stop before bashing into Lock. "We just wanted to help..." she mutters.

"It's not our faults Mr. Him and Miss Sakura are held hostage at Mr. Boogie's house!" Barrel added.

"Go to the hotel and stay with the children there... I'll have to talk to you later." Jack says firmly.

"Yes, sir..." Shock says softly.

Lock crossed his hand.

"Okay, Jack!" Barrel nodded in agreement.

Kenny looked at them, not sure what to make of them.

Lock and Shock ran to the Hotel. Barrel ran after them, tripped a little, but kept going after them.

Jack looked at Kenny. "Come on, you can help." he says.

"So, is everyone here a living costume?" Kenny wondered, seeing as the trickster trio seemed to be like normal children in average Halloween costumes.

* * *

Blossom woke up as she heard people running other than Butch.

Bubbles' eyes opened as she noticed Blossom was awake. "Blossom, what's happening?"

"Someone was running." Blossom says tiredly.

Bubbles sat up in her new bed. "Maybe we should check on the others..."

Blossom nodded and jumped out of her bed.

Shock panted as soon as they reached the Hotel. Brick landed in front of the kids turning into human form again.

"Hey." Barrel greeted Brick the vampire casually.

Boomer came out. "Hey, what's going on here?" he wondered as he rubbed his eyes.

Brick looked at Barrel. "Who are you and why are you here?" he asks harshly.

Butch came running to where the kids were.

"Jack sent us!" Lock says, in the same tone as Brick.

Shock caught her breath. "Miss Sakura and the devil guy are being held hostage..." she says.

"Yeah, Mr. Boogie's got Miss Sakura dangling over a pot!" Barrel added, nervous.

Boomer came out to see them. "Nobody told me there was a trick or treat party!"

Brick looked murderous. "Take us to where they are." he growls.

Shock looked at Lock.

Lock shrugged "You get into trouble for us leaving." he says.

Bubbles took Blossom's hand and they rushed out to see everyone. "What's going on?" Bubbles asked.

"A boogie man has our parents!" Boomer told her, in shock and worry.

"We left our tub at his hideout, we better walk." Barrel suggested.

"Why walk when we can fly?" Blossom asks picking up Shock to prove it.

Shock yelped as she was lifted up. Lock looked in surprise.

Brick picked up Lock. "Point the way." he orders.

Butch ran ahead, able to see faster himself.

"You guys can fly!?" Barrel was just as shocked. He wasn't surprised that Brick would be able to fly, mistaking him for a native Halloween Town vampire boy.

"Uh-huh, hold on!" Bubbles picked up his arms and carried him while Boomer flew taking the goblin boy's legs.

Lock pointed the way. Brick flew. Shock clung to Blossom a little. Blossom flew following Brick.

* * *

Him looked up to Sakura in dismay, hoping she would be alright. He glanced back at the tricky children, not seeming fond of them for what they had done to himself and Sakura for being with that Oogie Boogie man. Sakura mouthed for Him to go and get the help they'd need. Him didn't want to leave Sakura to be at risk for getting in serious danger or trouble. Oogie laughed and forced her to watch as he prepared the stew. Sakura seemed to become even scarier in looks the angrier she got.

"Let her go!" Him snarled.

Oogie blinked as Him suddenly could be heard. "I think not..." he says. He started to roll some dice.

Sakura blinked herself, still looking angry.

Him growled and he turned his voice into his evil, deep voice. "**I DEMAND YOU RELEASE HER NOW!**"

"How about no?!" Oogie replies and threw the dice. "Three!" he announces and lowered her down three seconds.

Sakura winced a little. Jack watched through a hole, narrowing his eyes. Him growled and frowned once he saw Sakura get further in trouble. he then took that time to escape and find the Girls to help and possibly, the Boys, even Brick, even if that boy seemed hostile towards her as Jack prepared to jump down to the roulette wheel. Sakura swung at Oogie with her legs. Oogie caught her foot and then shook the dice again. Sakura growled, sounding so inhuman.

"Kenny, you go down and distract Oogie." Jack says.

"I'll try." Kenny nodded. "I can go through walls, right?"

"Yeah..." Jack whispers.

"Sorry, I'm new to this ghost thing," Kenny smiled apologetically, then came inside Oogie's lair. "OOOoooooOoooohh!" he moaned, rattling some random chains he had found.

Oogie looked at Kenny. The dice were released though. "Snake eyes!" he shouts mad.

Sakura looked at Kenny slightly relieved.

"Let her go... Do it noooow... Or suffer..." Kenny rattled the chains like a stereotypical ghost.

"Shut up! I'm the scariest thing here..." Oogie says and shook the dice again.

Sakura looked at Kenny and then saw Jack.

"How dare you try to hurt my new friends!" Jack shouts.

Kenny growled and went to Sakura to see if he could help her out.

"Hah, eleven!" Oogie shouts releasing the chain.

Sakura gave a small scream of fright. Jack grabbed Oogie to fight with him.

* * *

Brick flew. Shock clung to Blossom a little. Blossom flew following Brick. Butch was quite speedy, he ran into Him though.

"Don't drop me!" Barrel cried.

"Don't worry, I never drop anyone!" Bubbles said. "I'm not a butterfingers ike Buttercup."

"Speaking of which, where is Buttercup?" Boomer wondered, noticing they were missing one Powerpuff Girl.

Buttercup was asleep, this was the best night she had for a while.

Brick sped by and landed where Lock showed him. Lock almost hugged the ground as they landed. Shock blinked as they landed then beamed. Blossom put her down.

"Butch, is that you?" Him looked down. He still wasn't used to seeing the boy in blue since Boomer was the one known for blue.

Butch nodded. "Yeah, how'd you escape Dad? Where's Mom?" he asks mega fast.

"She's in there, this savage green beast has taken custody of her!" Him flailed, nearly panicking.

"Sakura!" Bubbles cried, accidentally dropping Barrel on top of Lock and Shock. "Oops..."

Brick flew down the pipe. Blossom stayed to help Lock, Shock and Barrel.

Butch picked up Him and ran. "Come on then!" he shouts, excitedly.

"Whoa! You've been so fast today, my boy." Him was shocked by Butch's super speed, not expecting him to be that fast tonight.

"I feel faster!" Butch shouts, soon finding his way to the tree.

"That's a good boy." Him smiled.

"Whoa!" Him was shocked by Butch's new abilities.

"You girls stay here, we'l ask if we need a distraction" Brick says, slightly taunting.

"Yeah, this is boy's work!" Boomer added.

"Boomer!" Bubbles hissed, folding her arms at him for being sexist.

"Just come on, Boomer..." Brick says.

Lock looked at Blossom. Shock dusted herself off. Boomer looked at the girls, then went off with his brothers. Barrel looked at the Girls with his friends.

Blossom crossed her arms. "Why did you do it?" she asks them.

"We work for Oogie..." Lock said.

Shock nodded.

Barrel also nodded. "He made us do it."

"That's very, very bad." Bubbles added.

Lock frowned.

Shock looked at them. "We haven't had a role model..." she says softly.

Blossom shook her head gently.

"What about your parents?" Bubbles asked, coming forward.

The three evil children were silent for a bit.

"We...We don't have parents..." Barrel spoke up, nearly broken.

"We never have." Lock says.

"We'd like them someday..." Shock adds.

* * *

Brick watched from the end of the pipe. He then flew fast to grab Sakura before she hit the pot.

"SAKURA!" Kenny cried, but felt relieved once Brick came and saved her. Maybe he does care about the girl as a mother after all. Kenny got out-of-the-way and simply glared at Oogie for taking his best friend away.

Oogie grappled with Jack. A thread was coming loose. The skeleton was fighting swell.

Sakura looked at Brick once they landed safely. Her eyes were filled with the tears of blood. "You saved me..." she says softly.

Brick shrugged. "You're our future mom after all..." he says, sounding gruff.

"Good job, boy." Kenny praised Brick's heroism.

Jack soon had defeated Oogie for now at least.

"Come on..." Brick mutters and picked her up and flew up the pipe.

Sakura planned to hug Brick once they were safe. She heard what Lock and Shock said.

"Are you alright?" Him and Kenny asked, coming close to the girl.

Sakura nodded and hugged her lover, and friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning: This chapter contains fluff moments. Please do not adjust your fan fiction screen. Read &amp; Review! **

* * *

Blossom looked at Sakura. Butch arrived with Him. Bubbles and Boomer looked deeply sympathetic with their hands close to their frowning faces and looking like sad puppy dogs for Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"But who'd take us after all we'd done in this town?" Barrel sounded the most sad.

Jack climbed up the pipe himself. "You are very naughty children!" he shouts to the Halloween Town trio.

Blossom bit her lip looking sad for the trio.

Sakura then looked. "I would." she said, her voice quiet, but clear.

Shock looked at the woman in shock. Lock's mask dropped off in surprise. Barrel looked shocked too. Butch looked confused. Bubbles looked with everyone as Sakura was safe for now.

"You would what, Mom?" Boomer asked, confused of what was going on now.

"My hero!" Him beamed at Kenny.

"Yeah, yeah..." Kenny muttered, a little embarrassed at Him's feminine side.

Jack stopped his rant and looked confused.

"I'll take them in... I took you boysss in didn't I?" Sakura says, and then winked at the three boys to show she wasn't saying it nastily.

Shock picked up Lock's mask and handed it to him. "Even after we did that?" she asks.

Lock put his mask back on.

"Stupid woman..." Brick huffs crossing his arms and looked away.

Blossom smiled lovingly at her big sister.

Boomer chuckled a little.

"Are you sure, Saku?" Bubbles asked, she had now gained trust in the trio, but she was a little unsure if Sakura could handle looking after six children, especially five rowdy boys.

"I always wanted a brother!" Barrel beamed happily.

"Come e're, squirt!" Boomer ruffled up his hair, finally having someone younger than him to mess with for fun like Brick and Butch often did.

Sakura smiled. "I already practically raissse ssix children, what'ss three more?" she asks, smiling

Lock, in a rare moment of weak emotion, ran to Sakura and hugged her leg. Shock went up to Sakura and hugged her. Blossom chuckled slightly.

"Would your Master be okay with that?" Jack asks Sakura, pointing a bony finger to Him.

"And we got a daughter..." Him held Shock in his claws after the tender mother daughter like hug.

Barrel hugged Sakura's arm, beaming brightly.

"He seems to be cool with it." Kenny answered Jack for Sakura.

Bubbles giggled, happy for her newly extended family. Lock pulled away only to be pulled back into a hug with the other children, except Shock for the moment. Sakura was able to bring every child present into a hug, though Shock was with Him still. Brick struggled to get away. Butch shuddered as he wanted to run but allowed the hug. Boomer laughed in the hug, feeling very happy.

Shock looked surprised and also sheepishly at Him. "Are you still mad at us?" she asks sweetly.

"Just promise you three won't do anything bad to anyone innocent again." Him told her on one condition and he gently put her back on the ground with everyone else.

Lock looked at Sakura. Shock nodded and tried hard not to cross her fingers behind her back as she was so used to doing. Sakura released all seven children as Shock was already out and Buttercup was still in bed.

Brick scowled slightly and floated up "I'll be back at the hotel..." he says. He was embarrassed, but deep down he did truly love Sakura.

"Well, we best go and talk to the mayor..." Jack says, his voice sounding distant.

"You got a mayor? Does he eat pickles by any chance?" Bubbles asked Jack.

Blossom giggled at Bubbles' question.

"No... He has two faces though." Jack says happily. He picked up Bubbles quite taken with the fluffy girl of lightness.

"Oh, cool!" Bubbles smiled at him.

Blossom looked at Bubbles. "Yeah, we can meet the mayor after we rest a bit more." she says.

"I hope this mayor person is more tolerable than that Oogie..." Him added.

Jack smiled. "He's okay, and don't worry little Bubbles, i'll make sure you meet him before you go." he says.

"Maybe you kids should go to bed..." Sakura suggests softly, smiling.

Shock crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm not tired..." she yawns.

Lock shrugged and blinked at Blossom carried him this time. Brick flew off.

"But we're not sleepy, Sakura..." Boomer yawned, his eyes looking heavy.

Sakura picked up Boomer and Barrel. "I can tell you are..." she says. She then hummed softly as she walked, smiling at Him.

"Let's get some rest, all of us." Kenny proposed.

"I guess so..." Bubbles shrugged, but smiled at Blossom and Jack.

Jack picked up Shock too and headed off towards the Hotel. Shock huffed but allowed it. Blossom followed Jack. Lock had his arms crossed a blush hidden by his mask. Him smiled at everyone and kept going.

"I hope Buttercup's okay." Bubbles spoke up as they went to get some rest before seeing the Mayor.

"It's okay, Bud's a strong girl, she'll be okay." Kenny assured the blue Powerpuff.

* * *

Jack led them to the Hotel. Blossom placed Lock down when they arrived. Lock looked away from Blossom. Sakura had Boomer and Barrel clutched to her chest. They both had their heads resting on a shoulder. Boomer and Barrel were fast asleep in Sakura's tender and warm arms. Jack watched and waited for the chance to let Sakura know when he would collect her, Him and the trio to see the mayor first. Sakura was lightly swaying side to side, in the way of a mother rocking her child/children.

Shock looked shy and scuffed her shoe. "Can I share a room?" she asks.

"Where would you like to stay, dear?" Him asked the little witch girl.

Blossom called softly from down the hallway. "She can share with us if she wants!"

"I don't mind..." Shock says, even quieter. She blinked at Blossom's reply.

Bubbles came to Shock and took her hands. "Come on, we won't hurt you." she promised.

Blossom was holding the door open for Bubbles and Shock.

"Okay..." Shock says. She followed Bubbles still holding the girl's hand.

"Don't be scared, Shock, we're your friends." Bubbles assured their new friend with a smile.

"Welcome Shock!" Bubbles chirped with Blossom, then they went to their beds.

* * *

Butch sped to his room, he even picked up Lock on the way. Lock merely blinked as Butch 'stole' him. Soon Butch was in bed asleep but he was twitching like he was running in his sleep. Lock was trying to sleep. Shock soon fell asleep herself. However tonight she had sweeter nightmares, a mother in them... Sakura. And her mask was off. The Boys and Girls went to bed peacefully for the first time in ages, especially, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Where ssshould I put thesssse two?" Sakura asks quietly so as to not wake them.

Jack gestured her to follow him. "This way." he says.

Him smiled at the tender scene of Boomer and Barrel fast asleep in Sakura's arms. Kenny smiled too, then made his way to a room he had.

Sakura followed Jack. "I bet you'd want to be in my armsss..." she hisses and purrs in a whisper to Him.

Jack opened the door to a room with twin beds in for Barrel and Boomer.

Him giggled a little. "Every day..." he admitted.

Barrel shifted in his sleep, but was still knocked out, being the youngest of Boogie's boys.

Sakura winked, smiling at Him. She then shushed Barrel gently and put them both into a bed each.

Jack looked at Him. "You chose a better Proxy-girl this time." he says, quietly.

Him chuckled quietly and watched the boys get put to bed. Sakura tucked them in and kissed their foreheads. She took off Barrel's mask but left it beside the boy's head on the pillow. She then came to Jack and Him, closing the door mostly.

"Well, you two can choose a room, and I'll be back at 9:00 to take you to see the mayor about adopting the trio..." Jack tells them quietly.

"I hope he agrees," Him told Jack quietly. "I hate to imagine where the children would stay..."

Jack nodded. He wasn't overly fond of the Trio due to their nasty tricks but he knew it was because they had no positive role models. "Good night, pleasant nightmares..." Jack says as he prepared to leave.

Sakura smiled at Jack and then at Him.

"Good luck." Him told the skeleton. "And thank you for your generosity, Mr. Pumpkin King."

"It's Jack to friends, old and new..." the skeleton tells them. He then went away, quickly due to his long strides.

"Okay, Jack." Him smiled gently.

* * *

Sakura smiled at Him and pressed herself closer to him. She let out a hiss-purr-a mixture of both-as well as a giggle. "We're the only onesss awake here..." she tells him, her red eyes sparkling but darkening.

Him then went to Sakura. "Yes, we are it seems..."

Sakura smiled like a cat that got the cream yet was positively sultry. She walked her fingers playfully up Him's arm. "Maybe... We ssshould find sssomehwere... Quiet?" she suggests, her voice soft.

Him giggled a bit and held her. "Oh, now you're talkin'! But where...?"

Sakura looked around. She counted the doors and remembered where the kids were. "Maybe the room at the end of the hall where the Kidsssss wouldn't be able to hear usss?" she suggests, her voice thickening in a good way.

Him chuckled deeply, looking more bedeviled than usual. "Oh, kitten...!" he beamed, grinning dashingly.

Sakura smiled and pressed her lips to his. She wanted him and floated up happily. "Lead the way, handssome..." she purrs.

Him laughed flirtatiously and went to take them to a special, quiet room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Blossom and Buttercup woke first. Blossom kept quiet until Bubbles and Shock woke up. Shock yawned softly and sat up. She itched her cheek before putting her mask on. Butch was up already and zooming around. Lock was up too glaring at Butch a little. Bubbles yawned and stretched, rubbing her eye. Boomer and Barrel woke up slowly and yawned. Sakura was still sleeping, purring lightly, her hair even messier than when they first came to the town. Him chuckled lightly, still asleep with the girl in his arms. Jack came to knock on the doors.

Buttercup came out of her room and went to Blossom and Bubbles' room. She stopped when she saw Shock. "Who'ssss thissss?" she asks, shocked.

Blossom looked at Buttercup. "This is Shock." she says.

Shock gave a small wave.

"She's our new friend." Bubbles concluded.

Buttercup shrugged and slithered over.

Blossom smiled. "Shock this is our sister Buttercup" she introduces.

Shock jumped out of bed. "Hi." she says quietly.

Bubbles smiled at everyone.

Butch ran out of the room with Lock and headed to Brick's room. Brick woke up. Barrel and Boomer went to see the others.

"Hey, race ya!" Boomer challenged, then used super speed.

Barrel laughed and followed him, running as fast as he could. Butch collided with Boomer, but he made sure to keep a hold of Lock.

"Put me down!" the devil boy called.

Brick came out of the room his red eyes glaring.

Kenny came out to see everyone. "Whoa, no one told me there was a party here!"

Boomer screamed, then fell over as Butch ran him over.

"Are you okay?" Barrel checked on his possible new brother.

Butch stopped and looked at Boomer. "Oops..." he chuckles.

Lock got down and ran over away from him.

Sakura held Him close.

Him heard the children and sighed. "Sounds like children never rest anymore..."

Sakura groaned a little but sat up. "It'sss a good job, I wanna be a parent..." she says softly chuckling.

"I would like that too, I don't really say this, but... I do love your sisters, I never meant to hurt them... Maybe I could have fun with them once in a while..." Him considered.

Sakura smiled and got out of bed, picking up her clothes. "Okay, but no going over the top." she says teasingly.

Him chuckled. "What if I test their brain power with something harmless, like riddles?"

Sakura gave a thought a second. "Yeah, I'm ssure that'll be okay..." she says softly. She dressed herself and picked up Him's outfit. "Come on then..." she says with a wink.

Him went to quickly get dressed and join everyone else outside who were obviously already awake. Sakura floated out after Him. She then giggled as she tried to propell herself past Him.

"Come on, we'll go to see the mayor and sort out a few things." Jack says and led them towards the group.

Blossom smiled at Jack. "Hiya, Mr. Pumpkin King." she says.

Shock waved sheepishly.

"Hi Jack!" Barrel beamed.

"Hello Mr. Skeleton Person." Bubbles greeted.

"Are we in trouble?" Boomer asked, anxiously.

Blossom smiled at the group. Shock blinked at what Lock did when she arrived.

Lock blushed behind his mask at the sight of Blossom and ran to hide behind Shock. "Don't let that spiky kid get me." he says.

Bubbles giggled and hopped around everyone. "Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!"

Boomer joined her, much to Brick's and Butch's annoyance, even before they knew it, so did Barrel.

"Shh, I think other people are trying to sleep." Kenny said in a hushed tone.

Jack waved a bony hand. "You were the only guests last night..." he says. He waited for Sakura and Him.

Brick clapped a hand to his forehead. He then bared his fangs at his brother and Bubbles. Lock was peeking at Blossom behind Shock's back. Blossom and Buttercup just smiled.

"Hi!" Bubbles smiled at Sakura.

"Hey, Mom, hey Dad!" Boomer beamed.

"Hi, darling," Sakura smiles at Bubbles. She then looked at Boomer. "Heya, ssweetheart" she says. "Free hugs!" she announces.

Blossom zoomed to the hug with Buttercup in tow. Shock came shyly over. Lock stayed next to Brick, going back to not showing his feelings. Bubbles giggled and joined in the hug. Butch zoomed over and picked up Sakura and the ones in her arms. Sakura giggled slightly as she held 'her' darlings. Blossom giggled. Buttercup hissed a laugh.

Jack watched, smiling. "Okay, we better go meet the mayor." he says.

"Is he nice?" Boomer asked, a little nervous to meet the mayor of this strange town unlike their own.

"Yes, he is," Jack nodded. "He has two faces." he then adds.

"When do we go?" Boomer asked.

"Now..." Jack says blinking his eye sockets as Butch ran out with the group he carried.

Barrel was a little nervous to see the mayor after all the trouble he, Lock, and Shock had caused in the past. Shock reached over and pulled Barrel in the hug. Sakura giggled.

Butch shouted as he ran. "Come on!"

Lock dashed away to avoid getting picked up by Butch again in the running.

"Should I come too?" Kenny asked his best friend, Sakura.

Him smiled, feeling really excited. Sakura called out a yes as she and the others were carried. She scooped up Lock, giggling. Blossom giggled.

"That rodent boy... I'm not sharing a room with him!" Lock folded his arms, glaring down at Butch.

Butch was running ahead, with everyone in the hug with Sakura in his arms.

Sakura giggled slightly still, this was quite fun.

"I bet you wanna share a room with Blossom!" Brick says.

Jack looked at the two males. "We should follow them, before they end up lost." he says.

"This is no Townsville for sure." Kenny followed after the boys.

"Come along then, everyone." Him told their little group.

* * *

Jack shouted directions to Butch. There came out a ghost dog with a glowing nose and barked friendly to Jack.

"PUPPY! WHEEEE!" Bubbles beamed and dashed for the dog.

Sakura let Bubbles go after the doggy.

"Zero!" Jack exclaims happily.

Shock pouted a little.

Brick chuckled darkly.

"Ghost dog... Cool!" Buttercup exclaims.

"Oh, I hope I don't get ghost rabies..." Kenny joked, since he saw the dog seemed friendly enough.

"Puppy..." Bubbles cooed, feeling happy at the dog. "Is he yours, Jack?"

Zero smiled, and floated around Bubbles, sensing trust in her.

"Yes, Bubbles, he's my oldest and dearest pet." Jack tells the girl.

Sakura let them go after Butch had placed her down. Lock glared at everyone around him, but settled down. Blossom linked arms with Lock smiling. Shock cackled slightly.

"Doggy!" Boomer smiled at Zero with Bubbles.

"Jack! Jack! You're late!" the panicked voice of the Mayor of Halloween Town called.

"That must be the Mayor, he has a hat after all..." Kenny pointed.

"Come over and see him.." Jack tells Boomer. He then went to the Mayor.

The Mayor had a grim-looking face on. "We need to hurry up, so you can be ready for tonight!" he exclaims.

Blossom pulled Lock and Shock over to play with Zero. Sakura watched the kids with Zero. Lock stared at Zero while the dog stared back at him. Brick started to laugh evilly. Butch snorted a little.

"What's tonight?" Bubbles asked, she had lost track of the time since they made this adventure.

"The night after yesterday!" Boomer said.

"What?" Barrel looked at him, confused.

Blossom glared at the boys and looked kindly at Barrel. "He means that it's the day after yesterday... Yesterday was the 30th for example..." she says, then trailed off.

"Umm... Yeah!" Lock agreed with Blossom, looking at her nervously.

"Halloween!" the Mayor shouted.

"We just need to assssk if me and Him can adopt the trio..." Sakura says, soothingly.

Jack nodded. "When it is sorted, I'll be ready..." he says.

The Mayor looked stunned, turning to his happier head. "You'd take them with you?" he asks.

Sakura frowned at his reaction but nodded. "Yes, I want to be their mother." she says.

"Of course!" the Mayor says, both happily and nervous, swapping between both heads.

"Calm down Mayor, you'll get stuck halfway" Jack says.

Him chuckled a bit. "You don't mind us taking in these three little ones?"

Barrel and Boomer looked at each other and smiled brightly. Buttercup was looking at Barrel a little, looking a tiny bit confused.

"What?" Barrel glanced at Buttercup.

Buttercup shrugged and looked away. Barrel stuck his tongue out at Buttercup.

"Don't mess with Bud, kid." Kenny advised.

Buttercup glared at Barrel and lunged for him, hissing. Barrel shrieked and hid behind Butch.

Butch snickered. "Wussy..." he says.

Brick smirked. "Looks like Buttercup likes you Barrel." he says.

Buttercup glared at Brick blushing a little. Brick scoffed. Butch laughed and ran off.

The mayor looked at Him. "O-Of course not!" he says. He pulled out the papers he made up last night and held them out with a pen for Sakura and Him to sign.

Sakura signed her name on both with a flourish before handing the pen to Him. The demon signed his name as well and handed the pen back to the Mayor. Jack looked at the Mayor and then shook his head, chuckling.

* * *

"It's Halloween already?" Kenny sounded confused too.

Blossom clutched Lock's and Shock's hands and giggled. "I love that holiday." she says.

"Whatcha lookin' at so funny, devil boy?" Boomer nudged the devil boy's arm.

Brick saw the look Lock had and smirked.

Lock shook his head, folded his arms and looked away. "Whatever!"

Blossom looked confused at Lock.

Lock's eyes widened from her and he quickly turned the other way and glanced at Shock. "What?" he muttered.

Blossom shrugged and then smiled at Sakura and Him.

"You like her..." Shock says smiling, but only loud enough for Lock to hear.

"What!" Lock gaped at her. "Do not!"

Shock tittered almost evilly. "You do..." she says.

"I do not!" Lock nearly hissed at her.

Boomer suddenly had the need to juggle and he randomly did with candy. "Happy Halloween!" he laughed goofily.

"Thank you, here's your copy," the mayor says handing Him one of the copies, putting the other in his jacket. "And i hope you'll stay for the festivities." he tells them happily.

Sakura turned to Lock, Shock and Barrel and smiled.

"I don't know, do we have enough time?" Him asked Sakura.

"Please Saku!" Blossom pleads as the Mayor wandered off, talking about how he needed to make sure everything was ready.

Jack looked apologetically at them all. He then grinned. "It would be awfully nice." he says.

Sakura bit her lip as she gave it a thought.

"Pretty please with sweet sugar whipped cream and a cherry on top!" Bubbles added, pleading with her eyes going like puppy eyes.

"I'll let you decide." Him told Sakura.

"Come on!" Blossom adds to her pleading.

Bubbles was on her knees with Blossom.

Sakura gave Him a jokingly mad glare. "Thanks for the support..." she mutters playfully. She then sighed slightly. "You _all _have to be good for the day, or we go ssstraight home." she says.

"That goes double for you three." Him told Lock, Shock, and Barrel specifically.

"Always good!" Boomer told them with a smile.

"We'll be good." Blossom and Buttercup said together, though Buttercup sounded bored.

Jack smiled. "Enjoy the town, I'll hopefully see you tonight." he says and walked off.

"We promise!" Bubbles added.

Shock smiled and for once didn't cross her fingers behind her back or even feel the need to. Lock and Barrel did the same. Though Lock still had hints of mischievousness and he kept glancing at Blossom.

* * *

Sakura then smiled. "Okay." she says.

"We'll do it then." Him confirmed to the children.

"Yay!" Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, and even Shock cheered.

Buttercup grinned.

"This'll be fun..." Brick smirks.

"Yeah!" Lock agreed. "We love trick or treating!"

"We're the best trick or treaters in Halloween Town!" Barrel added.

Sakura smiled slightly. Him smiled and put an arm around Sakura. Kenny smiled, proud of them and his friend for making a nice decision. Sakura smiled happily. She hugged Him back. Blossom smiled at Sakura and Him.

"Thanks... Mom." Shock says, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks!" Barrel and Lock added.

Boomer smiled at them. "If you guys get any candy you don't like, we'll sit around and exchange candy and trade some." he suggested to some fun after they trick or treat.

Shock and Buttercup nodded.

"I want you back in a couple of hours so we can prepare for tonight." Sakura says.

Blossom linked arms with the other witch girl.

"Agreed." Lock said.

"We'll be good, I promise!" Barrel told his new mother.

"We'll tell you about the Halloween traditions back home and share them with you." Bubbles told Oogie's former boys.

Shock smiled. "Cool." she says.

Brick flew to beat some sense into Butch. Butch was speeding about laughing. Blossom smiled at Lock. The devil boy glanced back nervously at the pink witch. Buttercup was gonna grab Barrel and take him away to meet Butch and Brick. Boomer took out some bags for their new friends to borrow. Shock smiled at Boomer and then giggled at what Brick did. Butch roared at Brick, unlike his Halloween self.

* * *

Sakura rested her head on Him's shoulder. "What sssshall we do while we wait?" she asks Him and Kenny.

"I'm not sure..." Him was lost, but he had a smile on his face.

"I'd suggest costume shopping, but I think that seems to be taken care of." Kenny glanced down at his ghostly self.

"Let's go and... ToRtUrE SoMe BaD PeOpLe..." Sakura says suddenly, her voice taking on a darker tone as she suggested the activity. She then blinked her eyes looking surprised that she had said it.

"Sakura?" Him glanced at his lover.

Sakura looked at Him and smiled sheepishly. "Yesss?" she asks softly.

Him blinked a bit and grinned. "I like you this way..."

Sakura smiled back at Him and giggled softly. "I'd happily ssstay this way for you, but my family probably WoUlDn'T accept it... But don't be mad at them, love." she says softly, one word coming out in a darker tone.

"Aw..." Him pouted, then smirked. "Can I still cause mayhem when we return to Townsville?"

Sakura gave another giggle. "Of courssse... Asss long asss you don't hurt the girlsss," she says. She smiled. "I would really ssstay thisss way otherwisse." she tells him.

Him sighed. "Fine... I won't hurt them, but I can still have fun with them once in a while."

Sakura practically wrapped herself around Him. "Thank you, my love" she purrs.

"Of course, my dear..." Him beamed at her.

Sakura watched the children going to have fun trick or treating.

Blossom smiled at Lock. "So, are you coming Trick or treating?" she asks him, for once unsure to calculate a good conversation starter.

"Umm... Of course... I've been trick or treating all my life." Lock said with a bragging grin on his face.

Blossom smiled happily. Lock blushed at her smiling and quickly turned away, playing with his devil tail.

"Let's go trick or treating then." Blossom smiles.

Brick launched himself at Butch and then started to fight with him.

"Ooh, let me join in!" Shock calls and went to scuffle with Brick and Butch.

Butch wasn't a fan of girls, but saw that she was actually great. Boomer glanced at his mother, but kept helping Bubbles arrange Barrel to now be good. Since Barrel was the youngest, he was easily influenced by Lock and Shock who had misled him to several wrong-doings. Shock gave as good as she got. The two boys play fought with her, carefully controlling their strength, maybe having her as a sister wouldn't be bad.

"We better hurry before it gets dark." Bubbles said.

Lock and Barrel couldn't help, but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Boomer asked.

Shock looked at them. "Cuz dark is in two hours... Now less..." she says.

Brick chuckled as did Butch. Blossom glared at Lock for laughing at Bubbles. Lock looked at Blossom and looked away, sheepishly, feeling bad for laughing at Bubbles for being afraid of the dark.

"It gets dark here faster, than Townsville..." Bubbles sounded nervous.

"Don't worry, we'll all be together." Boomer assured her, smiling and holding out a hand.

Shock got up and helped her new brothers up.

Blossom, who didn't notice Lock's sheepishness at laughing at Bubbles, turned to said sister. "Don't worry Bubbles, we'll all be here." she soothes.

Bubbles seemed to perk up right away. "Can I hold your hand?" she aked her older sister, a little shyly.

Blossom smiled and took Bubbles' hand. "Sure." she says cheerfully.

"Yeah, we know how to get the good candy, this is like our job!" Barrel added.

"You guys coming?" Boomer asked his parents.

"No, ssssweetheart." Sakura says smiling softly.

"Kenny will look after you all." Him told them.

"Yeah, it'll be cool." Kenny told the kiddy crew.

"Thank you, Kenny." Sakura says smiling at her friend, playing with Him's hair.

Lock looked at the sisters hold hands, but kept his eyes forward. Blossom glanced at Lock. She was curious at him.

Lock glanced, noticing Shock was looking at him funny when Blossom looked at him. "What?"

Blossom saw him looking back and looked away a pink blush appearing on her cheeks. Shock covered her mouth with her hand.

"No problem, are you all ready to go?" Kenny asked.

Lock grunted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, I think we're good." he told the boy he was now befriending.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Brick jeered.

"Yeah, this is gonna be awesome!" Boomer echoed, which got him hit in the face.

Blossom nodded. "Ready, Kenny." she says.

Shock nodded too.

"I hope I get plenty of orange and black swirled lollipops." Barrel grinned for his favorite candy.

Butch stopped running and was visibly shuddering "Come on!" he cries.

"Alright, let's go before Butch-ic the Hedgehog collects all the candy in town." Kenny remarked.

The others nodded and followed Kenny.

* * *

Sakura watched them go, a small smile on her face. "I love you, Him... What an interesssting family we have..." she says softly.

"Indeed..." Him nodded, very blessed and happy.

"Ssssso, what ssshall we do until they get back?" Sakura asks.

"Maybe continue that walk?" Him suggested, hoping this time they wouldn't run into any trouble.

Sakura nodded. "Ssssure..." she says, unwrapping herself from around Him. She took his claw, smiling.

Him laughed a little and walked with her along the foggy streets of Halloween Town.

Sakura looked around happily. "This isss a nicccce town" she says quietly.

"Maybe we should vacation here sometime." Him chuckled in thought.

Sakura nodded and leaned against him. "Where do you think the trio should stay?" she asks Him.

"Which one?" Him asked, sounding confused. There were three sets of trio's they were handling tonight.

Sakura giggled. "Well, you already know the girlss sstay with me at dad'sss house... And the boysss sstay with you." she reminds Him.

Him hummed, wondering where the three new additions of their family COULD stay. "Maybe Shock stays with you and Lock and Barrel stay with me?"

"I like that idea..." Sakura smiles at her Lover.

"I just hope the Professor doesn't mind." Him smirked.

"Tough if he does..." Sakura smirks. "He'll not get AnY sAy!" she says.

Him laughed a bit. Sakura giggled like Him almost, and it was high, soft but evil. Him laughed too, but not too loud to make a lot of chaos. He had toned down his chaos since he became a serious item with Sakura. He could still cause trouble for the Girls, but nothing psychologically horrendous like turning the whole city of Townsville against them. Sakura hugged Him and floated a little.

* * *

**A/N: Yaaay Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now adopted! But, what will happen to Townsville when Him and Sakura take them out of Halloween Town? Only time will tell, read &amp; review! **


	6. Chapter 6

Butch saw them and then started to run off. Buttercup slithered along too. Kenny led the way into more of the town so they could hit more houses they hadn't been to anywhere. Butch was speeding along.

"Trick or treat!" Boomer laughed as they walked into the town.

"Not yet." Barrel reminded him.

"You knock on the door first, dummy." Brick says, smacking Boomer around the head.

"Heeey!" Boomer rubbed his head, growling at his brother.

Brick glared back at Boomer. Shock slapped Brick's head for doing that to Boomer. Blossom smiled happily. Boomer stuck his tongue out, then laughed once Brick was hit for a change. Bubbles couldn't help but giggle a little at that.

Kenny took them to the first house. "Okay, you know what to do, save me some candy, guys." He would take them to the door and wait for them to get their candy.

Shock knocked on the door first. "Trick or Treat?" she calls.

Blossom smiled.

A vampire answered the door and looked surprised to see the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, and not to mention Lock, Shock, and Barrel. "What!?"

"Treat or treat, treat or treat, give us something good to eat!" Bubbles bounced, laughing to herself as she sang.

Shock looked up at the vampire. "Trick or Treat." she repeats.

Blossom giggled at Bubbles.

"Pretty p-p-p-p-please?" Lock asked, seeming to struggle with using that word and meaning it.

"Tricking or treating!" Boomer hopped with Bubbles.

The vampire smiled a bit. They were all so adorable, he stepped in a minute and came out dumping candy out for each of them. He looked a little suspicious with Oogie's boys, but the Bubbles bunny was too cute to slam the door on.

"Thank you!" Barrel beamed.

Kenny smiled and was touched by the formerly greedy kids.

"Yeah, thanks!" Shock says happily.

Butch and Brick were standing there looking annoyed and grumpy. Though Brick looked happier to see another vampire.

"Oh, boy!" Barrel grinned as soon as he saw his favorite candy.

"Thanks!" Lock brightened up.

Shock smiled too. Blossom looked at Lock, and smiled.

Kenny smiled at them, mostly the devil, witch, and goblin. "That was very good!" he told them.

"That was amazing!" Bubbles chirped.

Lock looked at Blossom and looked away sheepishly with a small smile.

Boomer took out a cookie. "Oh, wow!" it then bit him. "Owch?"

"Oh, Snap cookies..." Shock says happily.

"Spiders, made from sugar..." Blossom says looking at one of the treats she picked up.

Barrel cheered as he nibbled on his favorite candy.

"Don't fill up just yet, buddy, you got plenty of houses to hit." Kenny advised, smiling at the kids.

Shock helped carry the first lot of candy. Blossom giggled happily. Brick ate a cookie before it could bite him. Kenny led them to some more houses until their candy bags would be filled. Bubbles helped Shock.

"Yeah!" Butch agrees.

Brick flew above them. Blossom smiled sweetly.

"Brick, wait up!" Boomer called, taking Bubbles' hand and running with her to the other Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick snorted, continuing. Butch sped around.

"I think those two are a thing..." Lock gestured to the blue puff and ruff to Blossom.

The pink witch looked at them and nodded.

"Uhh... Let's get back with the others." Lock said, nervously, then walked with Blossom.

Blossom smiled at Lock.

* * *

Kenny led them to a few other houses with more candy, then soon they were done. The groups were together and huddled in a big circle together and had their candy bags open. Kenny taught them that when he was a kid he often sat in a circle with the other trick-or-treaters he was with they would trade some candy among each other if there were some that they didn't want that they were given from the candy givers.

"Anyone have any slug roots?" Shock asked sweetly.

Butch handed to her in return for some of the sugar spiders.

"I got this jawbreaker eyeball!" Bubbles took out a round eyeball.

Barrel looked at her. "That's not a jawbreaker..." he said, nervously.

Shock handed Boomer some more cookie snaps.

Blossom decided to swap the eyeball, as she could keep it for science. Butch ate a spider. Brick didn't seem to care what candy he had.

"Okay, everyone got what they need?" Lock asked as the candy trading was almost done.

"I know I do!" Barrel beamed with his orange and black swirled lollipops.

"Yeah..." Butch and Buttercup says.

"Here..." Blossom says, giving him one too, but this one being a sugar spider.

Kenny smiled at them.

"Here, have one." Bubbles handed the ghost boy a fudged chocolate candy.

"Aw, you girls are just sweet as the sugar you came from." Kenny said, warmly.

Bubbles giggled and went to sit with the others.

"Alright everyone, chow down!" Lock signaled for them to eat their 'loot'.

Butch and Brick didn't complain.

Buttercup just had some. Blossom ate some too. Shock seemed happier and nicer than usual.

"You guys seem better now that you've gotten good." Bubbles observed Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"I can't speak for the others but... I never meant to hurt anyone..." Barrel said, innocently.

"Neither have I honestly..." Lock added, stroking his tail, avoiding the nice girl's gaze.

Blossom smiled again. She glanced at Lock and then looked away. Lock looked at her, nearly turning red as his devil costume. Blossom blushed herself.

"I only went along to help these dummies..." Shock says, only playfully teasing as she called the boys, who were now her brothers, as she called them dummies.

"Hey!" Barrel glanced at his new 'sister'.

"What happened to your parents?" Bubbles wondered.

Shock became serious as she looked at Bubbles. "We don't _have_ parents..." she says quietly.

Buttercup frowned upset for the Halloween Trio.

"The last thing I remember is waking up in the woods and Mr. Oogie Boogie made us his 'boys'." Barrel tried to recollect, but looked just as serious as Shock.

Kenny glanced at Blossom and Lock, but he seemed focused on the poor goblin, devil and witch's living conditions. Boomer put a hand to his mouth, looking very sympathetic and sad.

Shock gave a tiny smile though. "But we have parents now!" she says happily.

"That's right!" Barrel grinned.

"Welcome to the family, you guys." Bubbles smiled.

Blossom gave Lock a tiny sympathetic hug and then kind of flew away ahead a little.

Lock's eyes widened from the hug and as she left, he felt warm and fuzzy inside. " What's this...? I feel all tingly inside...Should I lie down?"

Shock looked at Lock with a raised eyebrow. Blossom felt all warm and happy inside.

"What?" Lock looked back at her, a little anxious now.

Shock just smiled and had one of her sugar spiders. Blossom decided she would talk to Sakura about how she felt about Lock.

"Wow! This candy looks awesome!" Boomer took out a round piece of candy that was as blue as he was.

Buttercup was crunching loudly on a snail chocolate. Barrel licked two lollipops in his hand, turning his head with each lick. Lock quickly ate some of the cookies he had before they would bite him back. Blossom had a bit of a gobstopper. Shock smiled.

Boomer tried his candy and gave a dark crimson red candy to Brick and a dark forest green one to Butch. "You guys gotta try these!"

Brick tried the one Boomer gave him. Butch did the same.

"Oh, be careful!" Bubbles advised the Boys. "That candy can be dangerous."

Boomer laughed at her. "Bubba, I think I know candy and candy is _not _dangerous!"

"Not unless you eat it wrong." Barrel told them, sounding as though it happened to him before.

Butch and Brick both looked at him.

"Jawbreakers, man..." Barrel told them, finishing both lollipops.

"Don't eat too fast, now kids, that would be a real bummer to spend the day after Halloween in bed with a bad belly ache." Kenny advised.

"We're children of the candy corn!" Bubbles badly joked as she took out a pack of candy corn from her trick or treat bag.

Blossom smiled. Shock giggled at Bubbles' joke. The boys slightly rolled their eyes at Bubbles' joke, but Boomer actually seemed to like it. Bubbles took out another cookie.

"Okay, I think you all had enough until later for your candy stash." Kenny stopped her, not wanting her to feel sick the next day.

* * *

Everybody stopped eating.

"Eww, Mom and Dad..." Shock mutters, finding it easy to call Him and Sakura that.

Sakura was kissing Him. Blossom giggled slightly. Him was enjoying the kiss and he held up a claw to signify one more minute as he was enjoying his time with Sakura. Shock covered her eyes.

"When do we go back to Townsville?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, the Professor must be worried!" Bubbles added.

Boomer groaned from the candy he had eaten. "Too much..."

"Come, on!" Brick says, tauntingly.

"We should go back now." Blossom suggests quietly.

Sakura pulled out of the kiss after the minute and blushed giggling.

"Oh, I dunno... Would you three like to come with us?" Him asked Oogie's boys.

"Really?" Lock asked, a little shyly.

"We'll help you around, Townsville's weird at first, but you'll love it!" Bubbles told them based on experience when she, Buttercup, and Blossom were new to Townsville.

"Yeah, we want to come." Shock says.

Blossom nods. "Yeah, we'll help." she agrees.

Butch grinned.

Sakura giggled again. "Well, Shock will be staying with us girls, and Lock and Barrel will stay with Him and the boys." she says.

"Daddy!" Barrel clung to Him instinctively.

Lock clung too, but a little more maturely than Barrel. Bubbles giggled and hugged Shock. The purple witch gave a smile and hugged Bubbles back.

"Cool, I always wanted brothers!" Boomer cheered, then got glances from Butch and Brick. "What?"

"We're your brothers." Brick and Butch said together.

"Oh, well... I got new brothers I guess!" Boomer smiled.

Sakura smiled.

"And I got a new sister!" Bubbles cheered with him.

"No, Bubblesss, sssweetheart... Shock is your neice..." Sakura says amused.

Shock grinned.

"I'm an aunt...?" Bubbles sounded surprised and happy now.

"Not by blood, but practically." Sakura says with a smile.

Shock smiled.

"Well, okay!" Bubbles chimed. "This is so exciting, isn't it, Buttercup?"

"Yeah..." Buttercup agrees sounding not interested.

Blossom smiled but was in turmoil inside. Lock laughed and cheered with Blossom, winding up hugging each other. They both then blushed and let go of each other rather sheepishly. Blossom giggled nervously and scuffed her shoes on the floor.

Lock cleared his throat and looked away shyly. "So, i guess we're a family now..."

"Yeah, I guess." Blossom says just as softly.

Lock smiled sheepishly and looked away from her. "So, this Townsville place... Is it dangerous?"

"Oh, it can be, but the Girls save the day everyday." Boomer said to him.

"Yeah, I lost count how many times I've heard 'so once again the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls'." Kenny added, laughing a bit.

Sakura laughed fondly. Blossom smiled. Brick and Butch looked annoyed a little but also grinned. Kenny smiled fondly at Sakura, so happy for her. Boomer smiled and yawned a bit as it was getting late. Bubbles yawned with him, finding it to be contagious.

"Sounds like its time to get home before bedtime." Him spoke up, playing with the Girls' 'saving the world before bedtime'.

Sakura giggled again. "Come here, guys..." she says to the ones yawning.

Brick wasn't tired yet. Butch frowned but didn't mind going home. Shock wasn't tired yet either.

"Aw, come on, the night is still young!" Lock argued.

"Yeah..." Barrel agreed, but yawned. He was more tired than Lock and Shock would be, since he was the youngest between the three of them.

"We all had an exciting night, now we don't have to go to bed, but we should get going, kiddo's." Kenny said, carrying Bubbles and Boomer asleep.

Sakura pouted slightly at Kenny, but then smiled softly at Barrel. "Come here, sssweetie." she tells him.

Barrel nodded sleepily and went closer with Sakura to get to their new home.

Blossom was ready to go like the good girl she was. Butch sped along a little. Brick decided to tug at the tail on Lock's outfit. Shock smiled slightly and started to walk too.

"Quit it!" Lock snapped at Brick as they went to leave Halloween Town.

Zero yipped and watched them leave and had a smile on his face as he watched with Jack and Sally.

"What nice people." Jack says.

"I hope they come back again soon." Sally smiled, they did seem really nice.

Sakura picked Barrel up crading him to herself like a mother would her actual child. She then walked with the others back to Townsville.

* * *

When they arrived back everyone turned back to normal. The Halloween Town trio also changing. Shock's hair went neater and her skin gained a normal color. Her outfit was still that of a witch's only now it looked like just a costume. Barrel's hair faded from a sickly green to more of a dark blonde color and his skin seemed natural now. Lock's hair turned into a ginger color like Brick or Blossom and his skin turned fair. The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys were slowly changing back to their normal forms. Blossom returned to her normal look. So did Butch, Brick and Buttercup. Shock's hair went darker to a black-ish color with a green shine in any light.

"Hellooo, knees!" Kenny beamed as he was back to normal, but tried not to be too loud to wake up any sleeping kids.

"Shush or I'll bend them out of shape." Sakura says, in a whisper but her eyes showed her joking about bending the knees out of shape.

Kenny had a hushed laugh and slightly rolled his eyes. "Girls..."

"I feel funny... Do I look funny?" Lock stared at his normal looking hands. He then looked at his new family. "Oh, no Blossom, you and everyone lost their fingers!"

Blossom giggled quietly. "We don't have fingers..." she says softly.

Buttercup nodded. Shock looked at her hair in the emotion of her name.

"Oh, good, I was worried for a second." Lock chuckled a bit.

Brick looked at Him. "Me and Butch will wait for you guys back home..." he says, wanting to play some video games.

"Well, okay," Him smiled at Brick. He then faced Sakura. "I'll take the boys, now what of our 'new friends'?"

Sakura looked at Lock and Shock, Barrel still asleep in her arms. "You take Barrel, Lock and Boomer home... I'll take the girls and then we can discuss proper arrangements tomorrow, love." she suggests, quietly.

"Will do, will do, I'll call you." Him nodded, going to take the rest of their family home.

Sakura leaned over and gave Him a quick kiss before he left. She then took the girls home. Him giggled a bit from the kiss and took the boys home.

Kenny yawned. "I need to crash, I'll see you all later, okay?" he smiled at his friends.

"See you later, Kenny." Sakura told her friend, taking the sleeping Bubbles with her free arm.

Bubbles shifted a bit as Boomer was away from her now and in Him's claw while Barrel was in the other, sucking his thumb.

Lock looked at Blossom shyly. "Uhh... Bye..." he said nervously, turning red as his devil costume.

Blossom waved to Lock, blushing herself, and then took Shock's hand to lead the girl to their home. Lock felt odd about leaving Shock, but he was sure they would all be fine with their new family.

Buttercup floated up and landed on Sakura's head. "Home, Saku!" she playfully orders, though quietly.

* * *

The Professor was knocked out on the couch with an empty bowl of candy with some wrappers sticking to him as there were various Halloween specials on for the night.

"Come on, girls time for bed..." Sakura whispers to the three awake girls with her. She took them upstairs and helped her sisters into their nightgowns and tucked them in.

Shock looked at Sakura wondering where she would sleep.

"You'll sleep with me in my room tonight, and we'll sort you out a proper bed tomorrow." Sakura replies to her new daughter. She then took Shock to her room and gave the girl an old nightgown she had that would fit the girl. They then climbed into the bed.

Bubbles yawned and cuddled up to Octi as she fell back asleep into her nice, warm bed.

"Girls?" The Professor woke up and looked around as he heard light noise around his home.

No one answered as they fell asleep quickly after their adventure. The Professor saw how late it was, so he decided to get some sleep himself. He would hear all about this by morning.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Sakura woke in slight confusion. She then remembered what happened and then smiled. She slipped out of Shock's hold and then quietly had a shower and was ready for the day.

The Professor yawned and quickly went to the kitchen to let his family wake up to a nice warm breakfast. He cleaned up the candy bowl a bit so he wouldn't look like a slob. "Another Halloween come and gone..." he mumbled to himself. He assumed that Him, Sakura, and Kenny had taken the Girls out to go trick or treating which is why he didn't see them last night.

Bubbles yawned and rubbed her eyes open. "That was the funnest Halloween ever..." she said, a bit tired, but slowly waking up.

* * *

After her shower Sakura came down, dressed in her normal paint splattered outfits. Shock woke up and looked confused. Then the smell of Sakura's perfume reminded her of where she was. She excitedly jumped out of bed and ran downstairs.

The Professor was cooking up breakfast and heard tiny feet behind him. "Oh, good, you're up, I hope you're hungry."

Sakura was making coffees. She turned to see it was Shock and giggled.

Shock looked up at the Professor. "Are you my new granddad?" she asks grinning.

The Professor heard a girl voice he didn't recognize. He turned and looked down to see Shock. "Uhhh... Hello there, little girl... Are you lost?"

"No," Shock says smiling. "Sakura is my new mommy." she says.

Sakura smiled and nodded to her father.

"Oh... Oh, okay! Welcome to the family, little one," the Professor smiled, then stood by his eldest daughter. "Where did she come from?" he whispered. He couldn't help but ask since kids don't randomly show up in the Utonium household.

Shock was distracted by a book.

Sakura looked at her father and smiled. "We went to a Town called Halloween Town and me and Him adopted three children," she replies quietly. "Shock, Lock and Barrel... But i'm going to allow them to change their names if they want." she says.

"Oh, the poor things... I guess I could learn to love that little sweetie and her brothers," the Professor smiled. "They should probably have new names being in a new home with a new family. I suppose Lock and Barrel are with the Boys?" he highly assumed that.

Sakura nodded.

* * *

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup came down the stairs for their breakfast. "Good morning, Professor and Sakura!" they all greeted.

"Morning, Girls." the elder girl greets. She gave a grin.

"I want my name to be Maria!" Shock announces.

Blossom grinned. Buttercup shrugged.

"Maria?" the Professor smiled. "That's a lovely name."

"I thought your name was Shock?" Bubbles was confused, not aware that her adoptive 'niece' wanted to change her name.

"It was, but I wanna be called Maria." Shock tells the Blonde Powerpuff.

"Okay, sweetheart, we can call you that." Sakura tells the girl smiling.

Blossom was still fighting internally about how she liked Lock.

"Oh, okay Maria, that's a lovely name." Bubbles smiled. "You can still call me Bubbles."

The Professor smiled, then went back to cooking up breakfast. "Any foods you particularly like Sh-...Maria?"

"Um, do you have snake and spider stew?" 'Maria' asks.

Sakura came over to her daughter. "Sweetie, we don't have that here... But how about a omelette?" she suggests.

The Professor was surprised by that request. Halloween Town must take its Halloween traditions seriously. "You can try a omelette, how about that?" he urged her to try it.

"Uh... Okay." 'Maria' says.

Sakura smiled and kissed the girl on the forehead.

* * *

Bubbles shook a shiver from the spiders thing and sat with her sisters at the table. "Blossom, whatcha thinkin' about?"

"She's thinking about Lock." Buttercup taunts.

Blossom blushes "Am not!" she huffs.

"Oooohh, Blossom likes a boooy!" Bubbles giggled a bit.

"Now, Girls..." the Professor tried to settle the girls as he cooked.

Blossom pushed Buttercup. Buttercup fell then got up growling. She lunged at Blossom. 'Maria' looked shocked at the display, sure she, Lock and Barrel fought but not this violently. Sakura went over to physically break them up, and would then comfort Bubbles and 'Maria'.

"Sakura!" Bubbles cried out in distress from her fighting sisters. She hated it when the girls would fight.

Sakura got them apart and placed them on their chairs. "Talk nicely about it." she says. She then went over and brought Bubbles into a hug as well as 'Maria'.

The former young witch hugged her back. Buttercup scowled but realized Sakura was right. Blossom looked down embarrassed and angry.

"They fight a lot... It can be sad sometimes." Bubbles told Maria.

Maria looked at her and nodded. "Oh, okay." she says softly.

Sakura hugged them gently. Bubbles noticed that she had gotten too old for Octi recently and decided that he maybe needed a new home. She wondered if she could give her old octopus dolly to Maria as a welcome home present as she was now a member of their family.

"How about fluffy omlettes with some fruit?" the Professor asked, trying to settle Blossom and Buttercup.

"Okay, Professor..." Blossom mumbles.

Buttercup scowled at the mention of fruit. The Professor sighed and kept cooking. It was stressful sometimes being the only man in the house, but he still loved his family all the same.

Maria looked up at Sakura. "Mommy, can we go see Lock and Barrel after breakfast?" she asks. She smiled at Bubbles.

Sakura smiled softly and nodded. "Okay, but you both go and sit at the table now." she tells her sister and adopted daughter.

"That sounds like a nice idea." the Professor smiled as he picked out various fruits such as grapes, cantaloupe and some assorted berries.

"What are those things?" Maria asks, looking at the fruits, before she would sit down.

Sakura blinked and looked gently at the girl. Blossom even seemed surprised.

"They're...fruit..." Bubbles explained, tilting her head at the former witch girl. "You know, they're healthy for you like 'veggie tables'."

Maria wrinkled her nose. Sakura chuckled slightly.

"Vegetables suck..." Buttercup mutters.

The Professor had mini omelettes made for the Girls for their favorite kinds of meat inside. He had a plain cheese one for Maria however to let her try to see if she liked it first before he would do anything super special to it. "What kind would you like Sakura?" he asked his eldest girl.

"You know i barely eat anything other than tomatoes in my omelette." Sakura teases slightly, not actually joking about the thing she had in her omelette.

The Professor chuckled, then got ready for her omelette. "Okay, okay."

Bubbles nibbled on a strawberry, they were her favorite. Maria tried a little herself. Blossom had a raspberry. Bubbles encouraged Maria to at least try her new food before saying she didn't like it. She also felt a little excited at the idea of becoming the girl's aunt.

Maria tried some of the omelette. "It's nice..." she says quietly.

Blossom smiled at Maria. Buttercup ate vigorously. Sakura gave her dad a coffee.

"Yay!" Bubbles smiled and ate her omelette.

The Professor smiled, then went to sit down and take a small break.

Sakura finished her own omelette and then started to eat it after pouring the girls some juice. Blossom ate her food quietly. Buttercup never made a mess even though she ate with a lot of gusto. Maria slowly ate, unsure still but kind of enjoying it. Bubbles wiped her mouth from some of the omelette and took a break to eat some of the fruit. The Professor drank some of his coffee with a nice piece of toast to go with it. After breakfast Blossom went up to wash and change. Sakura looked at Maria and decided she would fix up an old shirt as a dress temporarily for the girl. Maria looked at her new mother. The Professor decided he should get some work done and he told Maria to help herself and make herself at home. Maria nodded. Sakura went to sort out the shirt. The eldest Utonium sister managed to turn the shirt into a dress. Maria changed and it was now a knee-length green dress.

* * *

"What do you wanna do today?" Bubbles asked her sisters as they stood together in their bedroom. The Hotline didn't seem to be ringing for a change.

Buttercup shrugged.

"We should give Maria, Lock and Barrel a tour around Townsville." Blossom suggests.

"That would be nice! I hope they like living here." Bubbles beamed.

Blossom smiled and Buttercup kind of smiled.

"This is just so exciting, I'm tickled 'blue'!" Bubbles giggled a bit.

"It's tickled pink." Blossom says.

Buttercup nodded. "Dummy." she says, though there was no real meanness about it.

"Oh, I knew that." Bubbles smiled sheepishly.


	8. Chapter 8

Him went to check on the Boys to see if they were all getting along okay and not trying to kill each other too aggressively or literally. Brick was practically sat on Butch's head as he held a pillow like a trophy. Boomer was drooling in his sleep while Barrel still was sucking his thumb like a baby. Him smiled, it was actually kind of peaceful to see the Boys not at arm or danger. Butch was trying to pull Brick off but it wasn't in a really dangerous way. Brick smirked and then quick as a flash threw the pillow at Him.

Him cried out as a pillow was thrown at him. "Say, this isn't a slumber party!" he teased a little friendly. He then threw it back, but hit Lock.

"HEY!" Lock grunted, then looked to see Barrel had a couple of other pillows. "So..." he started to tackle Barrel and beat him back with the pillow fight.

Brick joined in laughing. Butch growled playfully and joined in.

Him stood stoic as the boys had their pillow fight. "Oh, boy..." he muttered to himself.

Brick whacked anyone he could with the pillow. At the end of the fight there were feathers everywhere. Him sighed and shook his head.

"That was fun!" Barrel laughed a bit.

"Yeah!" Boomer added, then spit up some feathers, coughing a little, but smiled.

"My new brothers sure are destructive..." Lock folded his arms.

Brick lifted Lock up. "Join in or be outcast!" he taunts.

"Whoa!" Lock was surprised how strong the boy was.

Butch laughed and ran around the room.

"Boys, settle down, the Girls will be here soon." Him told them.

Brick scowled sligtly. "The girls are icky." he says.

"And Bubbles?" Boomer asked, a little too excitedly.

"Bubbles too." Him told Boomer, then went off to clean up what he could.

Butch chuckled at Lock's position.

"Girls are strange..." Barrel shrugged.

Butch didn't want any female to see him in his pajamas and so he went to change.

"Heeeey!" Lock obviously wanted to be put back down on the ground.

"Oops..." Brick mutters and drops Lock, luckily from not that high up.

Lock grunted and shook his head. "Maybe we should've stayed in the tub..."

"Aw, come on, this'll be awesome!" Barrel tried to convince his new brother. "Besides, we'll see Blossom again."

Boomer couldn't help but notice that Lock had blushed at the mention of the pink leader Powerpuff Girl.

Butch rolled his eyes slightly. He had no interest in girls much.

Brick scoffed. "Haha, you like Blossom!" he taunts slightly.

"Nice going!" Lock hit the back of Barrel's head like he usually would.

Boomer laughed a bit. "Lock likes a sissy girl!"

"Not like Boomer can talk, he like Bubble-butt." Butch smirks.

Brick laughed, tauntingly but in the normal way he did, not truly nastily.

"Hey!" Boomer growled at his brothers.

Barrel giggled a bit. "Bubble-Butt."

Lock rolled his eyes. "And I thought Shock was the immature one..."

Butch laughed.

Brick snorted and then grinned tauntingly. "I'm gonna tell them that you two like them." he says.

Lock stared at him. "If we were back in Halloween Town, I'd make you wish you'd be quiet!"

Boomer spat up another feather, but sneezed a bit.

"Grow up!" Barrel glanced at the older boys, then picked some feathers away for Him so he wouldn't have to worry about cleaning up a lot for the Girls when they would come over.

"You don't scare me!" Brick says.

Lock growled, then went to pounce the Rowdyruff Boy.

Butch laughed again and did it quicker, annoyed with Barrel's slowness.

"Slow down!" Barrel moaned.

"No." Butch says, zipping about.

Brick caught the boy and started to scuffle with him. Lock grunted. He wasn't as strong as Brick, but he managed to top over him with a deep scowl.

"Mr. Devil Dressy Guy!" Barrel called out for attention, worried this would get dangerous.

Him was strolling and sighed as he saw his Boys fighting again. "What am I going to do with those three?"

Butch had joined in as he was pushed. Brick growled and was about to land a really hard punch.

* * *

Sakura, meanwhile, was bringing the girls to Him's house. Bubbles was making sure Maria could make her way over okay. Even though Maria was a bit older than the Girls, she thought she could use it since she was from Halloween Town and not Townsville. Maria looked around in awe, everything was so bright and friendly. Sakura allowed them to go a little ahead, calling out directions. Blossom was thinking about how to talk about Lock first.

"It's also fun in school! You know what school is?" Bubbles made conversation.

"Skull? Of course I know what a skull is." Maria says, mishearing the word.

"No, no, no, _schoool..._" Bubbles said it all the way through to help her understand. "It's where you go to learn, play at recess and be with your friends!"

Sakura soon had them at Him's. She knocked on the door, smiling.

"Just a moment!" Him called in a sing-song tone, then tried to settle the boys. "**STOP THIS FIGHTING AT ONCE!**" he said in his threatening voice.

"NO!" Brick retorts using his fist to grab Lock's top to throw him off him.

Butch groaned, but did stop himself.

"Boys you better not be fighting or I'll have to punish you!" Sakura calls into the house.

Maria looked at Bubbles in surprise she then looked worriedly at Sakura.

"Stop it!" Bubbles hated it when the Boys fought.

Boomer looked over as the others were fighting.

Him grunted. "Those boys are going to be the death of me..." he muttered to himself.

Lock cried as he flew across the room. Sakura's maternal senses were tingling. She went in and caught Lock before he would get hurt. Brick glared as Lock didn't get what he wanted to come to the other boy. Butch looked with wide eyes at Sakura. Maria rushed to her and her newly 'official' brother. Lock rubbed himself, he had almost never gotten hurt before. Usually he or Shock would beat up Barrel for something stupid. "Is this what true pain feels like?" he asked himself.

"Mom!" Boomer clung to Sakura.

Him cleaned up and looked to the visitors. "Sorry about the mess."

"It's okay, love..." Sakura tells Him. She gently hugged Boomer, and then checked over her new boy in her arms.

Maria looked over Lock too and scowled at Brick.

"They're mean!" Boomer was miffed with his brothers. Sure, he was bad like they were, but he was the more innocent one like Bubbles was to the Powerpuffs.

Bubbles cooed and tried to soothe Boomer. Lock looked nervous as Blossom again, but then had a look of anger towards Butch and Brick like the other kids as they laughed in victory. Him smiled at Sakura. Brick was laughing hardest. Butch stopped at the looks. Seeing he was okay, Sakura put Lock down after kissing his cheek. She then walked towards Brick and Butch looking solemn and disappointed.

"I'll never understand boys." Bubbles sighed.

Lock shuddered a bit from the kiss and stood with the Girls. "Hey Shock..." he greeted the former witch child.

"My name's Maria now." the former witch girl tells Lock.

"Oh, okay... Maria..." Lock said instead.

"That name... Sounds so... Not like you!" Barrel thought Maria was the strangest name he heard anyone be called.

Sakura looked at Him. "Do you have a couple of rooms with nothing fun or dangerous in?" she asks, taking a hold of both boy's arms.

Butch shuddered, wanting to move about again.

"Of course I do, just go upstairs and past the bathroom you'll see rooms I made especially for if the boys misbehaved and would luckily have a chance to put them in." Him said, as he gave her instructions.

"Here, Bubbles, you can have some of MY candy." Boomer gave a chocolate malt ball to the girl.

Bubbles smiled and took it.

* * *

Sakura nodded, offered a small smile to Boomer. She walked to the rooms and put the two boys in separate rooms. "I'm sorry but you both need to think over what you did..." she tells them, exactly like a mom would.

Brick just scowled at her. "No matter how close you get to Him you're never going to be my mom!" he announces.

Butch, though preferring to move, was going to take the punishment peacefully. Boomer smiled at Sakura, his brothers may not have liked Sakura much, but he really did. Sakura stopped a moment and then shut his door before she left the two misbehaving boys in their separate rooms.

* * *

Blossom looked at Lock. "I'm glad you're okay..." she says softly.

"I think I should change my name too... Lock doesn't seem to fit..." the devil boy pondered. "What should my new name be?"

"BRUCE!" Buttercup spouted out.

"How about Richie?" Blossom suggests quietly.

Maria shrugged at Lock's suggestion.

"Richie, maybe... I have this other name in mind, how's Mitch?" Lock asked, before he would settle on Richie.

"Mitch is a cool name." Barrel smiled.

"I wouldn't go with Mitch, there's a mean boy in our class named Mitch..." Bubbles said coolly.

"Yeah, Mitch is mean." Blossom agrees.

Buttercup scoffed.

"Richie it is," the devil boy accepted his name, then turned to Barrel. "You can be Craig."

"_Craaaaig_?" Barrel sounded insulted by that name. "But I want to be named Timmy!"

Sakura came back into the room where everyone was, she had taken a little longer than anyone expected and was pursing her lips in thought and to stop herself from showing how upset she was. Bubbles smiled at the new names. No more Lock, Shock, and Barrel, from now on Richie, Maria, and Craig, or maybe Timmy. Him cleaned up a bit with Boomer's help. Buttercup looked at Sakura and gave a confused scowl. Maria smiled at Barrel's suggestion. Sakura didn't speak a word and just helped Him and Boomer clean up.

"Fine, you can be 'Timmy'..." Lock slightly rolled his eyes at that new name.

"Whoo-hoo!" Barrel cheered and did a victory dance.

"I like Timmy..." Maria says and tapped 'Richie' over the head.

Blossom smiled slightly blushing at the fact he agreed with her name.

"Of course _you'd_ agree with him..." Richie couldn't help but feel old times once Maria had hit him.

"I agree with you too at times." Maria says.

Blossom looked at Richie.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you all those times..." Richie said, surprisingly apologizing to her.

Maria smiled. "It's okay..." she says.

Blossom smiled.

* * *

"I thought Girls were the ones to have pillow fights." Him said as they collected the feathers.

"I guess..." Sakura says, her voice slightly strained.

"Are you okay?" Him noticed she seemed to be a bit slow today.

Sakura didn't meet Him's eyes. "I'm fine..." she mumbles.

Him still felt something wrong, but smiled at the kids. "What should we do today?"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "I want to go beat some bad guys." she says.

Sakura went to put everything in the bin as they couldn't be used again.

"Beat up bad guys?" Richie wondered.

"We're superheroes, we fight crime and save Townsville before bedtime." Bubbles explained.

"Wow, can we be Powerpuff Girls too?" Timmy sounded excited.

"I'm sorry Timmy... We were created Superheroes..." Blossom says softly.

Buttercup started to float to show the truth. Sakura ran a hand through her hair and then came back in putting a fake smile on her face. Timmy was surprised a little.

"Besides, it might be too dangerous." Bubbles added with warning.

Maria pouted slightly.

Blossom frowned in thought then grinned. "We could do a pretend day again, it will be more fun with other people." she says.

Buttercup scoffed. Sakura sat on a comfy pink chair.

"Yeah, we'll play Powerpuff Girls like we did on that rainy day!" Bubbles recollected.

"What's pretend?" Richie and Timmy asked.

"Jinx!" Boomer laughed and hit them on their heads like Brick and Butch would him when they would jinx him.

"Pretend is where you act like someone you're not and you play a game like you're them..." Blossom explains.

Buttercup looked surprised at what Boomer did.

"Don't hit them..." Maria tells Boomer.

No one really noticed that Sakura had watched this and in her current emotional state it made her very cross. "BOOMER!" she shouts angrily, standing up.

"S-S-Sorry!" Boomer paled.

"That was very bad, Mr. Bad Pants!" Bubbles added in scolding.

Richie and Timmy rubbed their heads, surprised. Maria looked at Sakura with wide eyes at the shout. Blossom looked surprised too.

"You mustn't hit anyone..." Sakura then says quietly, placing a hand to her mouth shocked. "Excuse me..." she then mutters and made her way outside.

Boomer watched her go.

"Should we help her?" Timmy asked.

"It's probably best we give her some privacy." Bubbles whispered distantly.

Blossom looked at them. "Yeah, she seems quite emotional." she says softly.

Maria sighed softly. Sakura went outside and started to take a walk.

"Boomer, I am surprised at you!" Bubbles looked at the blue Rowdyruff boy.

"Umm... How about a movie?" Him suggested to get the kids in a better mood and not have them blame each other for Sakura's outburst.

Blossom looked at Him. "What movie?" she asks.

Buttercup jumped in front of Him. "Action!" she exclaims.

"Family!" Bubbles chirped.

Maria tilted her head at the mention of 'Movies'.

Him chuckled. "Whichever you would like..."

Richie and Timmy looked just as confused as Maria did.

Blossom gave a thought. "How about Casper meets Wendy? A family fantasy action?" she suggests.

Maria looked at her brothers and shrugged.

* * *

Sakura took a walk to the river in the forest. She sat by the water's edge and sighed.

* * *

"A movie is like a TV Show, but longer." Bubbles tried to explain, seeing that their new family members were lost on the concept of 'motion picture shows'.

"Yeah." Buttercup says.

"You'll like it." Blossom tells her 'Neice' and 'nephews'.

"Sure." Maria says.

"They're really fun to go to when you go out in a theater where a bunch of other people will watch a movie with you on a big screen!" Bubbles added.

"Oh, that sounds kind of cool." Richie smiled a bit.

"We don't have those in Halloween Town." Timmy added.

"I'll go get a movie." Him smiled, then went to the back to set up the movie for them.

"Casper Meets Wendy!" Blossom calls sweetly after Him.

Buttercup grinned.

Maria smiled. "They sound good." she says.

"Alright, it'll be nice." Him smiled, then set everything up in a spare room which he had for the Girls to watch movies with the Boys when they would visit.

"Casper is a friendly ghost and Wendy is a good little witch." Bubbles explained the characters of the movie.

"A friendly ghost and good witch?" Richie said that like it was unheard of.

"We'll try it." Maria says.

Blossom and Buttercup grinned.

Bubbles smiled. "How would you like to try some popcorn?"

"Is that like candy corn?" Richie asked.

Maria smiled at Bubbles. "Yeah, is it?" she asks.

"Um, it can be sweet." Blossom says.

"Uhhh... Just try some first before you say you don't like it." Bubbles encouraged them maturely.

"As long as I don't have to eat 'veggie tables'." Boomer added.

Richie smiled a bit at Blossom. She saw him smiling and smiled back. Buttercup zoomed off to get some. Buttercup zoomed off to get some. Maria giggled. Sakura got up and started to walk slowly back. She splashed her face with the cold water so it wouldn't look like she had cried. Bubbles then 'chooed' into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!" Timmy smiled at Maria and Richie. "I think we're all going to be happy now because now we know where we truly belong."

Buttercup came back with Popcorn. Blossom smiled in a friendly way at Timmy. Sakura slowly made her way back to the house. Boomer went to help Bubbles and had a blushing smile. Him came back to tell the others the movie was ready for them.

"Blossom, are those Boys always bad?" Timmy gestured to where Brick and Butch were.

"Quite a lot." Blossom tells him.

Buttercup nodded, agreeing with her sister. Maria smiled at Him. She then went up to him and hugged him. Sakura let herself in after composing herself.

"Oh, hello dear." Him held Maria in return. "You're so precious. I can't wait to go shopping with you."

"Don't fall for it," Richie warned Him. "She'll be all sweet and stuff, then she'll so she won't wish you're so dumb!"

Maria pouted at Richie, quite upset with that comment. "I'd like that daddy." she says softly.

Blossom gave Richie a small nudge. Sakura came into the room and offered a small apologetic smile.

Him smiled, then looked at Sakura. "Feel better?"

"She's evil, I tells ya, evil!" Richie had a false panicked face and pointed at Maria. He actually did love her deep down like a sister, he just usually expressed it by yelling and teasing her all the time.

"I guess..." Sakura says softly.

Maria, while still hugging Him, held an arm out for Sakura to join them. Richie rolled his eyes at his new 'sister'. Sakura joined her lover and new daughter in the hug. She was calm enough again to want to hug. Maria smiled happily.

"She's got cooties!" Timmy spoke up, which reminded the Powerpuffs about their time with that weird kid from class, Harry Pitts.

"Uh, I don't think so..." Blossom says quietly to Timmy.

Bubbles and Boomer came in with juice boxes, not being able to find the soda pop they knew Buttercup would be breaking in to find instead of healthy choices. Buttercup looked at the juice boxes.

"Sorry Buttercup, I think Him and Sakura hid the soda again." Bubbles said to her tough sister.

"What?!" Buttercup cries in outrage.

Bubbles nodded. Buttercup flew out of the room to search for the soda.

"Boys have cooties!" Bubbles argued.

Boomer felt sick and checked himself nervously.

"Movie time!" Him called, then took the Boys and Girls into the movie room.

Blossom sat down on the floor so she could look up at the TV.

Buttercup came back, following sounds of crashes and bangs. "Victory is mine!" she exclaims.

* * *

Sakura followed Him and the others at a slower pace. The Girls and Boys were huddled together to watch the movie. Richie and Timmy were curious of the good witch on the movie cover and showed it to Maria. She looked at the picture of Wendy and scowled slightly. Witches weren't meant to have blonde hair, dimples and rosy cheeks, it just wasn't natural.

"That's not a proper witch..." Maria mutters but settled down to watch the movie.

"Just wait til you meet 'Hot Stuff the Devil'!" Bubbles beamed.

Richie gave her a glance, feeling like how Maria did when she saw Wendy.

"You wanna watch with them?" Him offered to Sakura as the kids had the movie on.

Sakura looked at Him. "If you want to, we can." she says softly.

Sakura nodded gently and came into the room properly with Him to sit and watch the movie. Richie and Timmy were unsure about this Casper character. Who had ever heard of a friendly ghost? Sakura leaned against Him and idly toyed with the boa around his neck. As soon as she got over the fact of Wendy, Maria actually started to enjoy the movie.


End file.
